Vampire Academy Dimitri POV
by Blondiexo
Summary: I'm Attempt to write all of Vampire Academy from Dimitri's POV, please read and review: you know how it goes: Lissa and Rose escape, in comes Dimitri *swoon* to bring them back, they face unexpected love with complicated scenarios! First Vampire Academy Fanfic! *All Speech owned by Richelle Mead, just using it so as it's more realistic, enjoy! :) R&R!
1. Finding and Capturing

The day was cold and crisp for fall In Portland. No-one was awake at this ghastly hour, still in bed lying next to their lover, the kettle waiting to be boiled and make their morning perfect. For three in the morning I was surprisingly awake, normally I'd have been at Court standing outside the gate waiting for anyone who dare to enter, be it with a purpose of mischief or meaningful. It was afternoon for Dampirs and Moroi, seeing as the sunlight affected Moroi be it a headache or penetrating pain. This meant when we were awake the Strigoi were awake and full functioning. I sat in the car, my hands tightly holding the steering wheel, awaiting a call. I turned the radio onto the local station, popular music started blaring the rhythm catchy causing my finger to fall into its beat.

I felt my pocket vibrate, my phone. I leant back into my chair struggling to get my phone out; I flipped it open just as the ringtone ran out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Texting you the details." An unfamiliar voice spoke as the phone rang off. _Charming_.

My phone vibrated again, a text holding the location of the princess. The last of the Dragomir's alone with only a training Dhampir. What were they thinking, she was at threat, Strigroi running around filled with madness just to kill off every last Moroi, and she was the last of her bloodline, making her very valuable.

I revved the engine and sped off towards to where they'd been living. A retired Dhampir had tracked them down, they weren't security consciously at all, using a credit card to buy their shopping and unaware of someone following their where abbots every hour of everyday. This Dhampir needed a step up on her training. At least they had only been gone a year, she could be brought back up to scratch with the right coaching.

I pulled the car into a parking space a few houses down from the house they had been renting. The light was still low as the night sky slowly burnt off by the rising sun. The streetlights were tuning down ready for the day. I locked the car and quietly walked towards their house.

As I approached the door creaked open revealing a worried looking blonde, who had eyes only a Dragomir could own. She held the shoulders of none other than her friend, Rose Hathaway. She looked unsteady on her feet, they'd have stood no chance up against a Strigoi now, and it brought butterflies to my stomach, grateful to have found them before it was too late.

I swiftly crossed the road sneaking past a car; I looked around finding nowhere to hide. I stayed shadowed behind the cars creeping closer towards them. With only a tree to hide behind I gave up and snuck behind it. I looked round the side to catch Rose looking at me. Alarm filled her face.

She picked up the pace not looking behind her, trying not to give away her fear and knowledge of me behind her. I stepped out from behind the tree and followed them, quickening my pace. The princess faltered as her heightened senses picked up on me. Her body language changed as she became aware and worried, alike her friend. I saw them whisper as they broke into a light trot they exchanged words, moving in a purpose with somewhere to reach.

I crossed the road running to catch them, they were fast. But not fast enough. With lack of training they were weak. My pace had sped so as I was now ahead of them. I quickly crossed the road again, this time uncovered, I stood right in front of them. They hadn't seen me cross and came to halt horror written all over their faces.

Rose stepped forward sticking her chest out and trying to look as courageous as possible. She pushed the Princess behind her.

"Leave her alone." Her tone unpleasant and raw. "Don't touch her."

I held my hands out showing I held no threat. She looked at me with an unchanged expression. She tried to read my face, which held my guardian mask, yet again something she'd need to learn, as fear was still pouring out of her.

"I'm not going to –" I said seeping forward, obviously too close from comfort.

She launched herself at me, her attack unperfected: her face like thunder but her body unresponsive. She'd attacked upon impulse and put the princess more at risk. I moved quickly avoiding her whispery arms. She grabbed form my stake, in response I hit her hard sending her flying backwards. She'd be in a lot of pain, but not she was unable to move, meaning I could make mine. I spoke to sudden as I moved towards the Princess she went to attack me but hesitated as she fell, I caught her and saw her neck.

A bite wound. Blood crusted around the edge forming a scab. The Princess had fed from her, which was why she had been so weak. She gave me a concerned look and quickly concealed her neck behind her hair. She quickly pulled back, not comfortable with the contact but understanding I wasn't a threat like as Strigoi.

The princess looked at Rose, looking deep into her eyes, "Rose, Don't" She said it so gently even I felt calmed and under her influence, compulsion. Rose immediately gave up staggering back to the Princess' side.

I bent down as graceful as I could in front of them, showing I meant to harm. I gave a faint smile as I said, "My name in Dimitri Belikov, I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

I stood back up and looked them both, this was where the fun started, time to go back.


	2. Guidelines

**A/N: All Speech is owned by Richelle Mead I merely use it so as it's more realistic :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Escorting them back was easy. They behaved the whole way occasionally whispering together with the Princess eyes darting between me and Rose, making me suspicious. They were definitely planning something.

"Don't let them talk to each other." I warned one of the guardians, Russel, "Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan." He looked between Rose and the Princess to them firmly pulled Rose out of her chair and led her to the back of the plane while the Princess and I sat at the front. The rest of the trip was silent with the Princess looking out the window or buried her head in a magazine, anything to avoid me; Rose must have warned her I shouldn't be trusted, or something immature.

I settled down as the plane took off knowing they had to be superheroes, or in their case, super villains to get off this plane. I sat next to the princess, not bothering to make conversation or small talk, she wouldn't want that. I occasionally took a slip from my bottle.

Near the end of the flight I got curious wondering about how Rose was doing and what she was thinking, did she really think she could get passed all of the guardians; she had some nerve to think that. I caught Guardian Russel's eye, I got up quickly taking a cautious look at the Princess, and she wasn't going anywhere so I switched places with Russel. Rose didn't look happy one bit and immediately turned her body round to face the window.

After a while I decided to break the silence and ask, "Were you really going to attack all of us?" an amused smile played on my lips as I waited for her reply. She didn't answer so I continued. "Doing that…" I paused, thinking of something to get her attention, "protecting her like that – it was very brave… _Stupid_, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

She looked up at me removing her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Because I'm her guardian." She looked away again to gaze out the window, her voice strong and determined, you could have believed that she was an actual guardian.

I decided to go back to the Princess we were near landing now, soon we'd have a lot more awkward silence in the car.

The plane landed and everything went smoothly, Rose and the Princess stuck closely together as we got in the car.

The journey seemed shorter than when I left, most of the journey was quiet the odd whisper between Rose and the Princess, Russel and I exchanged a few words of nothing but business. The last few minutes I turned the radio on to play some music, Rose sat in the back with her fingers in her ears glaring and me in the mirror.

We reached the academy, getting through to inform we had returned safe with both girls. The sun was setting showing the day was about to begin. The school was just waking up so the grounds were quite. The tranquillity of the surroundings was nice compared to the uprush of Portland.

As we got out and started walking rose came up to me in a hurried pace, she was up to something.

"Hey, comrade." She gleamed up at me, definitely planning something. The nickname must be to sweeten me and had noticed my accent was Russian unlike her American accent. I kept walking not daring to give in and look at her when she obviously wanted something.

"You want to talk now?"

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress_ Kirova." I corrected not playing along. I saw out of the corner of my eye the Princess giving her a warning look. I couldnt understand her calling her Kirova though, she acted like she was the queen at times.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit–" she stopped herself before I scolded her once again. She gazed around her looking back at the oh-so-familiar St. Valdimir's Academy.

I could smell breakfast was ready, as much as I wished I could eat but I knew we had a long way to go, especially with Rose's attitude. We passed Moroi and Dhampirs chatting as they walked towards the cafeteria. Kirova's office wasn't far and we soon were there, Rose strutted in with the Princess in tow.

The rest of the guardians didn't even come in leaving me alongside Kirova, Alberta and Prince Victor Dashkov. Kirova gazed at each of them with squinted eyes; she was not in a good mood. She opened her mouth to talk when Prince Dashkov butted into say, "Vasilisa."

Rose jumped in her seat not seeing him in the corner; the Princess ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uncle." She said in a quiet voice as she tightened her grip. There was something about him which gave me the shudders.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He paused to look at Rose, "and you too, Rose." She gave him a small nod, not really wanting the contact.

After the short greeting was over Kirova got the Princess back into her seat and stood above them, she was ready to give it to them. She started with the Princess, saying how ashamed she was, laying it on a bit thick. She moved to Rose, the fun was about to start now.

"You Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi it is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the Princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." The Princess spoke in a gentle tone, her hand sin her lap as she didn't dare look at Kirova. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her." But Kirova was having none of it she shook her head as she began to pace up and down her office, Rose watching her every move.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." This one really pulled on Rose as she rose out of her chair and glared at Kirova.

"I _did _do my duty!" She yelled as she pounced out of her chair. I hesitated and took a step forward towards her; she wasn't causing a threat just angered so Alberta and I both retreated back to our original positions. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you" _She gestured towards all of us and back to Kirova. "Couldn't do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." She had some fight and said her mind. I liked that.

Kirova put her back down not seeing her logic, but Rose battled it out until the end. Then Kirova said the most unexpected thing. "You will be sent away as soon as possible."

The Princess got up and stood to Rose's side.

"I… what?" Rose stuttered shocked but her decision.

"You can't do that! She's my guardian." The Princess cried.

My mind was pulled away as I thought back through the journey, there must be something I could do. She had such fight she deserved to be here. The princess battled it out taking over from Rose till I thought of something.

"They have a bond." Everyone stared to look at me, I looked between the Princesses and Rose they shared a glance, it was true. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is thinking." I looked to Rose. "Don't you?" Kirova looked towards me.

"No… that's impossible. That hasn't happened for centuries." She looked between Rose and the Princess not quite believing her ears.

"It's obvious." I said I looked between them both again. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." Both girls looked at me not saying a word, more importantly, not denying it.

"That is a gift. A rare and wonderful thing." Victor spoke up.

"The best guardians always had that." I said, "In the stories."

Kirov and Rose battled out their differences once again, Rose making a few snide comments which should have hurt but I had to pinch myself so as I didn't laugh.

"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?" Kirova demanded. I never thought about that, stunned I didn't know what to answer.

"Well that's not what I–"

Kirova gave me a snide smile and crossed her arms at my defeat. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I looked at Rose and the Princess; we surely couldn't waste this bond on a slight misunderstanding. Such a rare thing lost because of inexperience. I looked at Rose, just Rose. She looked helpless, but she was a fighter, willing to take on all those guardians because she thought it would keep her best friend safe, that was courage. That itself was a gift. I looked up at Kirova.

"Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." She looked at me a slight smile on her face but quickly hidden by teenage attitude.

"And then what?" Kirova said thinking of more problems. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her. Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." I said thinking about blood whores. Dhampirs (and humans) that gave up training to let Moroi feed on them, most Dhampir girls became them.

Victor backed me up, along with a pleading princess. I looked at Kirova a smile on my face knowing she had no choice but to let me save Rose. Kirov agreed giving Rose her specific guidelines that she had to comply to, step out of line once and she was gone.

I looked at Rose everyone looked towards her waiting for a reply.

"Fine. I accept."

**R+R!**


	3. Training and confrontation

**Guys – I'm soooo so so so so sooo sorry ihaven;t updated in a while, I've had a few family issues come up but now I'm dealing with it and I will bring you DIMTRI'S POV back **** hope this makes up for it and that you continue reading. I really appreciate the reviews they help me improve and so enjoy!**

**Again all speech owned by Richelle Mead, just using it for more accuracy and interest!**

It was Miss Hathaway and the Princess' first day, the first day I had to keep an eye on a Dhampir more than a Moroi. I was tried from the long haul flight, but yet duty called and I had to watch over both girls.

I rolled out of bed finding I still wore the same clothes form yesterday. I took a quick shower before changing into new clothes. I took a bit to eat then head of to find Alberta.

I met with Alberta before we walked Hathaway to her first lesson. She didn't look best pleased, she walked behind us both. We kept the chatter light and to a minimum, I occasionally check behind me to make sure she hadn't sneaked off again. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head, most likely with a killer look on her face. Luckily the GYM wasn't far so the haunting feeling of Hathaway's glare couldn't last long.

I opened the door allowing Alberta to go first then Hathaway pushed through with a muttered response, holding her usual arrogant tone. She looked slightly taken back as she paused in the door way. She looked shocked before wiping the look from her face and walking in, trying to take it all in her stride. All eyes fell on her as she moved to the centre of the room.

I stood with her for a few seconds, not saying anything, just making sure she was comfortable before a boy with red hair and a sprinkle of freckles across his face walked up towards us. His posture directly towards her, obviously happy with the attention she was giving him. They both engaged in friendly flirting, a boy with blonde hair came up to join in with a slide remark. That was my queue to walk away; I turned away with my disapproving look.

Alberta and I sat in the corner out the way, but close enough to keep an eye on Hathaway. I was far enough that I could only hear a light buzz; I couldn't pick up anyway words. Everyone slowly surrounded Rose wanting to know all about her 'adventure'. Alberta looked at me, she too was finished with the chatter and made her way into the group to allow today's session to start.

The boy with red hair began the session, instructing everyone how the session would be lead. Everyone broke off into twos, he stayed with Hathaway. Now was the time to see how she wouldn't fair against a student Dhampir, or if she was plain lucky she never encountered Strigoi.

She took a few blows to the shoulder and one to the leg, she ended up on the ground once or twice, and she was defenceless. She let him carry on, not once meaningfully fighting back. His face said all, the shock of how far behind she was.

When she was completely finished he helped her up and they engaged again in a conversation as they cleared away the class' equipment. I noticed his stop and say my name, _Belikov._ I'm guessing he was as surprised as I was about helping Hathaway with her extra sessions.

I followed Hathaway to her next lesson, with Stan. His lessons about guardian duty, I merely prayed he wouldn't pick on Hathaway as that meant more of a problem for me to handle but also I pitied her.

Stan's face glowed as his say Hathaway, playing had not worked this time. I decided to zone out, it was one less person Rose had to worry about being embarrassed in front of. I kept an eye on her, making sure nothing got out of hand, but this was one conversation I did not want to hear. Her face turned angry as Stan became out of line.

I tuned in the last of their tension filled conversation. "Well, it looks like you've learned something after all. Now we'll have to see you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester." Stan said in a calmer voice he came away from Rose's desk. She looked shocked, her eyes slightly watered but she held it back. Stan couldn't respect that this was her first day and she deserved some space. The rest of the lesson was quiet as both Rose and I thought about Stan's last words, Lissa.

The other few lessons were lesson interesting, and Rose no longer had any teacher- student confrontation. Rose had calmed down and decided to pay attention in each lesson before our training, I noticed her gaze keep flickering between her work and the clock. She once again didn't fare well against her class mates in another training class.

The bell rang for lunch meaning Rose had another training class, this time with me. I saw her walking a few steps ahead so I decided to catch her up. She gave me a quick glace before starting conversation.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's calls?" She asked her checks blushing as she remembered.

"Yes." I simply answered, not wishing to comment on it.

"And you don't think that was unfair?" she glanced at me once again.

"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?" she thought about my question for a few seconds, delaying her response.

"I kept her alive." She avoided my gaze, deep down she agreed with me.

"How did you fight against your classmates today?" This question slipped out before I could stop myself, I didn't mean to ask it, we both knew the answer. She avoided answering me.

"If you can't fight them –" I wanted to at least make her realise her mistake, I still doubted she wanted to stay.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Her voice held a sharp tone as she wished me to end the conversation.

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"

"Sure, now and then." Her response didn't give me hope.

The conversation continued in and out, some I tried to teach her lessons, others to encourage her, hoping that would keep her here. She was always protective of the Princess and the topic was a very tender area. I ended the conversation when Rose tried to make me call the Princess Lissa, it was impolite for me to do so. I left her just as Victor Dashkov appeared into sight. I knew I didn't want to talk to him so I quickly ended the conversation with Rose; there was something about him I did not trust.

I returned back to my room, it was lunch I'm sure Rose could keep it low key on her first day. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**So I will try and update weekly now on the weekends or in my free time, I have my GCSEs atm but I can fit in time for this **** so REVIEW please lovely people!**


	4. Fear

**Thought I'd add this one mid-week as it's very short chapter! Hope you like it!**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was near to the sun rising. Some birds were keen to start their song early. The Moroi were not good with light levels so ours days were reverse, when the sun was up we slept. Dhampirs, being part human, were happy either way. The bird's song was soft and calming.

My bed still felt comfortable, I could allow myself to stay for a few extra minutes to rest. My mind turned back to a relaxed zoned out phase. My lack of sleep from hunting down the runaways had made my sleep patterns so uneven, any chance I got to sleep I took.

The buzzing of my phone vibrating on my bed side table sounded. I grabbed it, quickly reading the screen: Alberta.

"Guardian Belikov."

"Belikov, making sure you were on your way to practise, you cannot afford to be late, and it's a bad example especially for Hathaway." Alberta said in a sharp tone which made my ears ring.

"Certainly." I said before hanging up. I stretched my limbs producing a yawn before I rolled out of bed.

I decided to take another quick shower to freshen up. The cold water flowing through my hair woke me straight up till I felt alert and ready. I laid out fresh clothes and quickly changed into them, they consisted of the usual guardian outfit and trainers. I took a banana to eat on the way and that was me done.

I made my way to practise, walking along the corridors from my dorm to the GYM. Dhampirs and Moroi stood in the corridors, each of them stepping out of my way and quietly whispering to themselves. They each kept to their groups usually split so only Moroi mixed with Moroi and the same for Dhampirs, the royals usual stuck to themselves too. I noticed a couple of girls whispering, I heard the word Rose. Everyone had heard by now about her extra practise with me, I wondered what they thought, was it funny, were they jealous, did they care?

I noticed Rose and Vasilisa together; they kept to themselves, despite standing in the middle of the corridor whispering. Rose was making no rush to get to practice, despite being ten minutes late already. I was told Vasilisa used to be in with the royals, I couldn't understand why she wasn't already.

"If anything goes wrong – anything at all – we leave. No arguments." Rose said to the Princess, now that was something I shouldn't have heard.

"Rose?" I said before changing my mind that I would keep to myself deciding to later use my powers of subconscious persuading to make her stay.

They both turned around to look at me. Their eyes pleading that I hadn't heard the last of their conversation.

"You're late for practice." She breathed out a sigh of relief; I then nodded towards Vasilisa, quickly acknowledging her with, "Princess."

We walked away, Rose taking a look back at Vasilisa wishing she could stay. We walked along in silence until Rose came to an abrupt stop and her body began to shake as her face held only one emotion.

Fear.

**Can't believe how many views I've had just wish I had more reviews, so keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading **


	5. It begins: Training

**As promised, enjoy!**

Rose stood still her body not functioning. She just stood still staring into space, her lips moving as though she was having a conversation with herself, yet no words came out. Occasionally she'd say Lissa, that was all I could catch everything then became jumbled. I put both hands on her shoulders gently rocking her body.

"Rose." I said calmly looking at her, her eyes staring straight at me but not voice came out. "Snap out of it." I couldn't understand what was wrong.

"Rose? Rose?" Her vision focused on me, she looked up at me, her face confused. Her eyes darted between my hands and her shoulders. I pulled my hands away.

"Are you alright?" I stood back up, keeping a keen eye on her.

"I… yeah. I was. I was with Lissa…." She moved a hand to her head, the realisation coming back to her. "I was in her head"

"Her head?" that must have been why her mind was blank.

"Yeah. It's part of the bond."

"Is she alright?" the thought suddenly came to me, was she in danger? Was that why Rose stopped?

"Yeah, she's…" her vision went hazy again, this time as she quickly thought back to what she saw. "She's not in danger."

"Can we keep going?" I took a step back, realising how close I was. For some reason I panicked that she was in trouble, but not the Princess. Rose.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Rose looked own at her clothes as we stood in the GYM. Her clothes looked fine, they slightly wreaked of sweat, but she hadn't had a free moment to change.

"It's been a long day; do you think we could miss today's session…?" Rose trailed off. Something about it made me laugh; I liked her sense of humour. _No_, Dimitri pull yourself together, be professional.

"Why is that funny?"

"Oh. You were serious." I turned my face straight, clearing my throat.

"of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for _two_ days. Why do we have to start training now? Let me go to bed, it's just one hour." She begged, her eyes turned off as she turned her charming persuasive skills on me.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?" My question was reasonable.

"I hurt like hell." Something about her tone was hopeful.

"You'll feel worse tomorrow."

"So?" She said looking at me, not getting the point.

"So better jump in now while you still feel… not as bad."

"What kind of logic is that?" Let me translate to what she really meant, _fuck you_.

I merely smiled at her as we walked into the weights room, she wouldn't that me tomorrow but in a year's time she would understand. I showed her which I wished her to try, and how many reps to do. I then sat in the corner to read a book my Mama had recently got me, it was a good one too. One with a great twist, I just didn't have the heart to tell her I had already read it. Once Rose was done, barely able to stand on two feet, her body hauled over as she ached, I showed her a quick cool down of stretches.

"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian? You weren't here a few years ago. Were you trained at this school?" Despite her lack of fitness, her mouth was still able to chatter on, I liked it.

"No I attended the one in Siberia." I said, waiting for her smart response.

"Woah. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana." She raised her eyes brows and took a sigh out. Her impression of that academy obviously not high, seeing as what she thought of .

"After I graduated, I was guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently." My face dropped, it was all out too soon before I could stop it, that was not a story for a training Guardian. "They sent me here because they needed extras on Campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?"

"No. he was with his other guardian. I was away." She slightly smiled, as though she already knew that was the answer. My mind zoned out as I thought about the possibility, he could have still been alive if I was there.

"Hey, did you help come up with a plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that." She mimicked a few punches, making me smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're complimenting me on that?" I raised an eyebrow hiding my smile.

"well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried."

"Last one?" My face turned hard, only remembering one plan.

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds."

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland."

She finished off her stretches and sat in front of me with crossed legs. I put my novel down on the bench beside me.

"Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else would have sent them? They only answer to the Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it." She shrugged. I then realised how they defeated them, the princess was able to control them as she was Moroi.

"Maybe."

She turned around and left. I still didn't understand the psi-hounds; the academy didn't use them, only on certain occasions. A Moroi and Dhampir running away would not be a valid excuse. For some reason that just didn't make sense; I had a cold feeling about it.

**Just take a moment to press that little button and REVIEW! Thanks guys! See you next weekend.**


	6. Church

**Sorry I know this is Monday and not the weekend but enjoy!**

I met up with Kirova Sunday morning, so early I could still see the sun up. The bird's songs had turned lazy and tried as they cheered for the last bit of sun to stay up.

"Hathaway has suddenly 'turned religious on us' and now she wants to attend church today, I mean what next?" She looked so confused then looked at me her cheeks lightly turning pink as she remembered belief in a God. "Sorry." She muttered, sounding almost like Rose.

"You would like me to keep an eye on her?" I assumed. She merely nodded her head in response.

The church wasn't far from Guardian dorms. I decided to go early. The priest stood at the front by the holly water, he lips moving but I couldn't hear what he said. The church was full of bright colours, reds, blues and greens from the glass windows. Each window expressed another part of the story the bible explained, each so precious and different. The carpet was just as bright but only red becoming lighter the closer it got to the front of the church, the feel soft under my shoes. I sat myself down on the back bench. The seat hard made of solid oak, but something about the colour and gloss was comforting.

Slowly everyone drizzled in, I took my place at the back of the church, standing in the shadows the over seat seats cast. Rose came in last and took a seat next to Vasilisa that was obviously why she wished to go to church so as she could spend time with her best friend. I sympathised with her and decided I wouldn't let her secret enter Kirova's ears.

The priest took his place at the centre on the front. He wore red robes matching the floor and a black suit underneath. I could barely hear anything he was saying as I was too far back. I decided to zone out and only picked up a few words. I would ask him more later.

Soon enough everyone rose to say their prayers, I noticed Vasilisa encourage Rose to her feet, as she regretted coming. Once the pray had finished everyone slowly left, a gentle chatter could be heard.

I noticed Rose didn't leave but instead went to the priest. Something about his ceremony must have persuaded her. I snuck closer and sat down.

"I heard you talking about Anna. About how she was 'Shadow Kissed.' What does that mean?" Rose questioned. I'd heard about people being shadow kissed, but like her knew next to nothing. The priest fetched her some books and told her to read them, that they explained all. I felt curious, but decided now was not a time to ask.

Rose took the books gratefully and quickly caught up with Vasilisa.

I stood up and swiftly exited to go back to my room. My job was done for the day.

I got to my room and turned on my computer, making a mug of coffee while it loaded. I made a quick search of 'Shadow kissed' all I could find was resurrections and death. I decided to leave my thoughts to wander and turn in for the night.

**Hope you liked it, sorry if it's a bit short! I'll try and make it up to you and post another chapter soon! Read and Review! Thanks to all those who have can we try and get 15 by next weekend?**


	7. Running into trouble

**Sorry it's a little late, enjoy, its a nice long one!**

The weeks were quickly flying by now. I watched Rose become increasingly strong. She still lacked confidence in her classes, but still fought true to herself. Her body began to cope with more, despite her constant complaining. Her belief in herself never faltered no matter where she came: beaten or victor. Even her walk had become more powerful as her confidence grew. Rose was still unable to understand my methods, with the constant creased lines on her forehead when I told her to run.

Today was yet another day she would be told to run, despite her cold weather Montana brought for us. Regardless of this I found it incredibly easy to wake up. My sleep was not a current pattern with my guard duties, so every moment of sleep I cherished.

I quickly pulled on my uniform and left early for our morning session. I was at least an hour early, it seemed stupid now getting up early when I could do with the rest. I took this time to listen to an old favourite album of mine will I continued to read the book Mama gave me. The story had just become interesting as the plot had deepened and the heroin was beginning to develop feelings for the hero, unaware he reciprocated these feelings. I suddenly paused blinking my eyes and Rose came to mind. I shook away the feeling quickly, slightly worried why I thought of her, was I the hero? And Rose – don't be so silly Dimitri.

I lay back onto the floor continuing the story; I caught the chorus of the song and briefly stopped to hum the tune. At that point Rose strode in, the door almost broken off its hinges. Rose hadn't quite got used to her new strength. Her nose turned up as soon as she entered, her ears filled with my 'disappointing' music.

"Woah, Dimitri, I realize this is actually a current hi in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?" she said from underneath her eyes lashes. I had to restrain myself from chuckling, which came out as a chesty cough.

"What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be outside running." I said my words sounded harsh as I quickly gazed up at her. Her face sagged as she hated the thought of running. She turned around to the bar and began going through all the stretches I told her to do every session.

"Hey, what's with all the running, anyway?" I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little more hitting? They're still killing me in group practice." She finished her stretches and put her hand son her hips, holding in the attitude I knew she was waiting to spill.

"Maybe you should hit harder." I suggested with a shrug.

"I'm serious." She said as though I hadn't even heard her.

"Hard to tell the difference." I put my book down, staying in my same position. "My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?"

"Yup." She said a smile on her face as though she knew what I would say.

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?" I was intrigued as to what her response would be.

"Depends on what store we're in." I looked at her blank, to the raise an eyebrow. She drove me insane sometimes.

"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

"Oh?" I said moving into an upright position, crossing my legs. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"

I knew what she was now thinking, I knew how ahead her class mates were, already beginning to use silver stakes and she could even throw a knife accurately. All she could do was _run_.

"Okay. I'll cut off his head."

"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?" Again another with thought out question, again wondering how she would solve this puzzle.

"Fine." Her voice beginning to anger as she started to see it wasn't all that easy. "Then I'll set him on fire."

"Again, with what?" I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth tugging at each side as a smile produced on my lips.

"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer." I did. "You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"

I dropped my smile, taming my emotions to show the seriousness of my training. "You run."

She turned away from me, knowing I was right. She did a few more stretches before I instructed her to go outside. I changed my mind and said I'd join her. I could do with the exercise and it might even improve her time, a little competition and with me watching her for once.

The wind was cold but my layers held the heat in. the sun setting allowing a golden light to shine down, casting long shadows behind us. Her pace was good at the start, then she became faster as though something kicked in, to make me impressed? To get my approval? Whatever it was would make her have a good time.

A few boys were by the side chatting, they caught sight of Rose; they're eyes almost popping out their sockets. I looked at her face filled with concentration, her gaze came over them and a smile appeared on her lips. Her hair looked dark in the light but the orange tones shimmering through, swishing about in her pony tail.

"Good form, Rose." The freckled face boy yelled, Mason. She responded with a wave.

"You're slowing down." I said slightly angered, I couldn't understand why. I hated the silence between us, but talking would slow her down. "Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?" I turned my face away from her speeding up myself.

I looked at my watch as we finished, two minutes faster than her best. I was impressed.

"Not bad, huh?" She said cockily a she cooled down. "Looks like I could get far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do."

"If she was with you, she'd be okay." I said with a smile she looked at me shocked, I just realised I hardly complimented her, maybe I was too tough on her?

Rose turned away, her eyes turned distant as they had with her previous 'trace.' I called out her name getting no response, she quickly snapped out of it. This time to sprint away, towards the girls dorms. Was the Princess in danger?

I sprinted after her, I was surprised how fast she had got, I quickly caught up with her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rose quickly asked, her voice panicked as I walked past both girls and peered into Valisa's room.

A dead fox crumpled on her pillow. Its golden fur perfectly in tack but its neck had been sliced open. Blood surrounded it with a girls finger prints in its blood patterned around the pillow. Its flesh was seeping out its neck, the sight was most unpleasant. What had happened? I looked at Rose who was now looking at the mess, she knew what had happened.

"Belikov take Hathway back to her training." Kirova instructed. Rose put up a fight desperately trying to stay with Vasilisa. I gently took her arm and turned her body towards the door, she didn't need any more encouragement than that. She walked straight out, hesitating in the doorway as she looked back at Vasilisa, before she turned the corner. I took her back to her dorm, not saying anything.

"You know something." I spoke as we reached her dorm. "Something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?" I wanted answers; she was the only one who knew anything, if there was something to know.

"I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke."

"Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?"

She paused.

"No, no clue."

"Rose if you know something, tell me." _You can trust me_ I wanted to say. "We're on the same side. We want to protect her. This is serious." I pushed.

"Yeah, it is serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her!" she was right, she needed to learn those skills more now, this snapped me into the real truth, this was the princess. "If you want to help her, then teach me something! _Teach me how to fight_. I already know how to run anyway."

She wanted to learn. Had I got through to her? This made her keener; it was her best friend after all. I would change, I would teach her to fight. I would teach her to fight and become the woman she's destined to be. I could make her great and she would be I just had to show her.

I looked at my watch, "Come on. You're late for practise."

**Dimitri's changing, yay! *swoon* Hope you liked it, come on guys REVIEW :-) press that little button! **


	8. Thoughts

**Okay quick a/n, I'll keep it short just want to say… THANKS SOOO MUCH GUYS THESE REVIEWS ARE SO POSITIVE! *turns off caps lock* so keep up the reviews and enjoy!**

I watched Rose as she stormed off in rage. She was very secretive and mysterious with her priorities, spending a lot of time with her allowed me to get to know her but yet I still couldn't understand her. She was the most wild and reckless woman I had ever encountered, Mama had told me many things about women like these. Accept her advice made me feel uncomfortable. _Dimitri, if you ever find a woman like that, you find her and you marry her, they're the most beautiful and rare. _I shook off the shudder as Mama's words filled my head, had Rose really triggered that thought? Rose did things to me I couldn't explain, the constant attitude and sarcasm was the highlight of my day. The sly smile that would creep onto her face made a warm feel rise inside me. And the way she said my name, the way she ignored the rules of calling Guardian's by their last name.

I shook my head. This was not healthy. I couldn't think of Rose doing these things to me, it was so wrong. What would Mama think? I turned away from the corridor she had just walked down. Kirova excused herself carrying a sick look on her face. It looked as though everything was being handled as the dead fox was removed and the sheets changed. I was no longer needed. I spun my body round and walked back to my room. I would be needed later but for now I had time to relax and I could do with every minute of it.

My dorm wasn't far, the corridor was eerily quiet. I opened my door and locked it behind me. I crashed on the sofa, my eye lids feeling heavy and soon I was sucked into a dream. The dream was peaceful and familiar, I found myself in my home in Russia. My family sat in the dining room chatting, Mama was in the kitchen cooking one of her homemade recipes. I could almost smell it. I made my way around the house, exploring each and every room nothing had moved since I left. I knew it was just a dream but even the thought of being here was comforting. I traced my fingers over the dusty picture frames, making swirled patterns with my finger. The world around me started to shake, pots and vase's fell broken on the floor. I was slowly waking up. A single tear slid down my dreaming face just as I woke up.

Something about my dream made me uncomfortable despite how happy I had felt at the time. I slid out of bed and went to my kitchen to put the kettle on. I checked my wrist to see it was only 15h00. The coffee stood for a few seconds before I poured it into my favourite mug. I slid onto the sofa and flicked through a few TV channels. I sat there for a few minutes, my mind not focused on the TV but my life. I'd trained so hard all my life to be the guardian I hoped to be, but now I was at a school watching TV.

My mind flicked back to the TV just as a cold feeling hit me. I didn't know what made it happen or why it happen I just knew one thing, I had to find Rose.

**Sorry if this is a bit naff and late! Just finished my GCSEs so yippie! I will now be regular and longer! Thanks for reading guys! So you know what to do, so DO IT review review review! **


	9. A Kick from reality

**Guys im super sorry its been so long, I finished my gcses and have been out like everyday, its been a real pain cause I ****love ****writing Dimitri's POV, I promise I'll write more often, keep the reviews coming! Enjoy and again sorry for being slow!**

Something in my mind made me think of Rose. I felt I had to find her, like there was something I had to stop her doing. My mind was spinning; the only explanation I had was that my lack of sleep was slowly driving me insane. Fresh air would do me good. I left my room to stand outside and take deep breaths while I organised my thoughts.

"Belikov." A guardian barked from behind me, I spun round to face him. "There's students unsupervised in the female lounge, reported by the Janitor, sort it out."

So much for sorting my head out. My weird feeling about Rose would also have to wait.

I swiftly walked down to arrange theses students. Vampire Academy is strict about student relationships, especially Dhampir's relationships. Dhampir's were monitored very particularly on relationships as soon they would be entering a world where they would have only one priority: to protect a Moroi.

The lounge wasn't far from my room, twisting down a few corridors I found myself outside the dorm lounge, the female dorm lounge. I saw a pair of kids messing around. Both their bodies entwined as they lay upon the couch.

I burst in through the door, making quite an entrance as they tore apart from each other in a split second. My eyes fell upon the boy.

"What's your name?" My voice was cause and ragging.

"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zelkos, sir." He stuttered.

"Mr. Zelkos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"

"No, sir."

"then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again" I gestured to the girl still perched on the couch, she wore hardly anything and had her head buried deep under her arm. "_I_ will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"

Whatever manly charm or bravado he had once had was now gone, he looked like a scared little boy afraid to sit in the naughty corner. "Yes sir." He swallowed not quite able to look at me.

"Then _go_." My voice boomed. He moved rapidly, so fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

I turned my attention to the girl. She knew I was looking at her; I could from the light shake in her body that my glare was burning right through her. She moved her head to look at me.

Rose. I froze in shock; never would I have expected her. I'd heard rumours but this just didn't seem real. The whole world stopped for a moment while I just looked at her, trying to persuade myself to talk to her instead of staring.

This was the first time I had fully been able to study Rose. Her beautiful brown hair with a hint of red matched her perfectly sculptured face. Her face looked like an angel, only a god could have carved something that special. My eyes then turned to remind me of the little she was wearing. Her skin looked so smooth like silk, I just wanted to touch her; she was stunning.

Reality then hit me when she slightly moved her arm to cover up her chest, which was then it really knocked me down. For the last few minutes I had been staring at my student in just a bra and jeans.

Rose realised it too, all she had been doing was staring back at me, she covered it up with the usual quick wit, "You see something you like?"

"Get dressed." I said I hoped she didn't notice that I didn't answer her question. The awkwardness in this room was suffocating me.

My expression turned hard, I couldn't allow myself to slip so easily. Rose shuffled to the edge of the couch to quickly grab her shirt and threw it on herself. She readjusted her position so as she was curled up, she looked so small and vulnerable, I hated having to be the one to always put her straight.

"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?" The way she said it implied she was really making a statement.

"Shut up." I snapped I was angry at myself but making her dislike me would make it easier for her to seem more childlike and resistible to me. "A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in _that _kind of situation in the first place."

"I get in _that_ kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal." She was trying to prove me wrong, that she could handle herself, but if it wasn't me she could be in deep trouble, either still on the couch with that idiot or at the end of Kirova's rage.

"Stop calling me that." You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russian and the R.S.S.R. Last year." I had to force myself not to sigh or smile.

"_U_.S.S.R. And it _is_ a big deal for a Moroi to be with a Dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?"

"So?" I was quite shocked at how little she understood about the world. These were the times I realised her age and even questioned the age of students being Guardians at eighteen. "So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about Dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me."

"Oh, I see." I actually had hope for a moment. "Is that what it's about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them a long time ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen." My gentle tone faded as I put up more barriers to control my emotions. "Now get back to your room – if you can manage that without throwing yourself at someone else."

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you." Little did she know, there was hardly anything against her. Most of her reputation was harmless, the worst thing about her was that god-awful attitude, but even that was harmless.

She hardened her body and crawled out from her curled up form on the couch. Her body language became aggressive. But her face changed, as though she was actually considering something, if I could get through to her anyway possible I would try. Unlike me Rose couldn't control her emotions and her eyes watered up, but she choked them back.

"Why is it wrong to... I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen you know. I should be able to enjoy it."

"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life or death will be in your hands." And I pray to God it would be Lissa's. "If you were Human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

"But you're saying I can't?" She turned to look at me with those beautiful big brown eyes, and something about her tone broke my heart, I wanted to suddenly give her everything. I turned my gaze for hers.

"When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction… and it's too late." That's why I had to learn self-control, and even now I doubted my restraint. I hoped Rose could relate my own mistakes to her and Lissa and hopefully she wouldn't then make the same ones, I knew it would tear her apart if she lost Lissa.

"Jesse's a Zeklos."

"I know." Like I didn't already know? It haunted me every day. Just is name pained me.

"Does it bother you?" Of course. "Does he remind you of Ivan?" all the time.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel."

"But it does bother you." It was a statement, not a question she knew me too well already. "You hurt every day don't you? You miss him."

I let my expressions show, I didn't like how well she knew me, and it frightened me.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. _They _come first. Protecting them."

"Yeah. They do." I could see she was thinking about Lissa.

"You told me you want to fight, to _really_ fight. Is that sill true?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Rose . . . I can teach you, but I have to believe you're dedicated. Really dedicated. I can't have you distracted by things like this." I made a soft motion directing to the lounge. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I promise." A smile appeared on her face, she liked the new way I treated her, and all she wanted was approval.

"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but until you've seen how strong they are and fast… well, you can't even imagine. So I can't stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more trainings. It'll take up more of your time. You won't have much left for your homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot."

"It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."

I studied her, and then smiled. She meant every word. She was finally committed.

"We'll start tomorrow."

**Hope you liked it; I'll try post another chapter up within the next few days, review! **

**PS: I hope this being the longest chapter **yet **makes up for my irregularity!**


End file.
